


New Beginnings

by Teyamarra



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Case Fic, Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teyamarra/pseuds/Teyamarra
Summary: Crossover between my two favorite shows! Set in Season 14 of Criminal Minds and Season 21 of Law & Order: SVU.Penelope Garcia is forty-four, newly single, and she has absolutely no taste in men. After a recent break from her long-term boyfriend, Sam, she takes sometime to completely unplug from her day-to-day life. She travels to New York for a programming seminar that she’s been invited to give a lecture and while she’s there she meets a few people who will change her life forever.Meanwhile her team has to find and Unsub that has already killed three women, and has no intentions of slowing down. It'll take a little teamwork to find the man behind these murders. Will they catch him before it's too late?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since i've consistently written, but quarantine has reunited my love for both of these shows, and within two days i've written several chapters of this crossover. I don't know how many chapters this story will contain, but I do know how it'll end, and there might be a sequel!

The BAU office was never completely silent, there was always sound. Either from highly trained fingers typing away at a government sanctioned computer or boisterous, intelligent voices, discussing the latest acts of humanities depravity, but today, at this point in time, the BAU was dead silent. Until, a burst of cheers exploded as the BAU’s resident genius made a nearly impossible paper ball toss into a waste bin.

“Damn it.” Luke Alvez groaned. He should’ve known never to bet against Reid, but Luke operated on the firm belief that everyone was wrong at some point, but apparently that didn’t apply to Dr. Spencer Reid.

“It’s all based on physics, specifically the angle, weight, and trajectory of the object being thrown. Now if I’d angled the paper ball in a twenty-five-degree angle, instead of a thirty-five-degree angle, then my trajectory would’ve been off, and I would’ve most likely missed the shot.” Reid explained the science between the eight-foot shot, to the small crowd that had gathered to watch the little game. Many of them had already turned to leave as soon as Reid had made his shot, not wanting to hear the good doctor’s rambling lecture. Not that he’d have a chance to go into detail about the other factors that could contribute to him missing the shot, their Unit Chief Emily Prentiss approached them at a rapid speed.

“Sorry to interrupt the game.” Prentiss’s face was grim, which let the team know exactly what was to come. “We have an urgent case, we'll have to brief on the jet. Wheels up in thirty.”

* * *

“Can I have a green tea latte with almond milk, hold the whipped cream?” Penelope Garcia ordered, her mouth already watering for the herbal goodness the drink would bring her. It was the only thing she could count on at the moment to bring her joy. Her entire vacation had been ruined before she’d even arrived at her destination. Originally, she’d booked a romantic vacation to Florida with her then boyfriend Sam, but he’d had other plans which included some redhead in a microscopic halter top and denim shorts. After that little incident, Penelope made a last-minute switch to fly to New York, there was a programming seminar that she’d been invited to speak at. It beat being in Florida at a romantic retreat alone.

“Sure, ma’am it’ll be just a moment. What name should I put your order under?” The Barista wasn’t overly enthusiastic, but that didn’t stop Penelope for shooting her one of her infectious smiles. “Penelope!” Garcia replied, before paying for her drink and leaving the barista a nice tip for her subpar attitude.

After she’d payed she maneuvered herself to the other side of the coffee shop to wait for her drink only to find that every seat was taken, which left her awkwardly standing around. “Not from around here, huh?” Penelope turned her head toward the deep, smooth voice coming from her left. The voice belonged a tall, lanky man in a deep blue suit, and a red tie. Not to mention the most gorgeous blue eyes she’d ever seen. “That obvious, huh?” Penelope asked nodding toward the man, her brown eyes twinkling in amusement.

“You tipped the waitress. It’s New York, normally people don’t do that.” The man stuck out his hand. “Dominick Carisi, but you can call me Sonny.” Sonny replied with a grin, his eyes crinkling. “Garcia. Penelope Garcia.” Penelope responded shaking the mans hand, while doing a flirtatious impression of James Bond. Before Sonny could respond with more than a smile, the baristas loud, unenthusiastic voice sounded over the coffee house. “Five lattes for Carisi!”

“That’s me. It was really nice to meet you Ms. Garcia, maybe I can show you around sometime?” Sonny asked, handing out one of his business cards. Penelope hesitated briefly. She’d been in this exact same position years ago and that had not ended well, but this guy seemed different.

“I’d like that.” Penelope accepted his business card.

* * *

“You are a godsend, Carisi…” Amanda Rollins mumbled in between sips of her coffee. She hadn’t been home in days and it’d been even longer since she’d had a goodnight’s sleep. They’d been working three rape/homicides for the last two weeks and they weren’t any closer to finding a suspect. Not that, that wasn’t bad enough, but the captain had decided to rope in the **_feds_** into their investigation.

“I second that – I haven’t had more than three hours of sleep a night.” Kat Tamin agreed, slowly spinning slowly in her desk chair. She was the newest addition to the special victim’s unit and her first few weeks had been especially eventful. Between then and before they’d caught their last three cases, the office had gotten a lot quieter. They’d mostly gotten routine rape’s, as awful as that sounded, but this case was something different. Three victims, raped, torture, killed in the span of two weeks and they were no closer to finding the bastard who was responsible.

“None of have, and I don’t think we will until this bastard is caught.” Fin Tutuola sighed, perched on top of his desk. Some days he felt like he was getting too old for this shit. There was only so much pain and death a man could take before he went off of the deep end.

“Well I’m here for whatever you need during this case, I’ve cleared it with Hadid.” Carisi explained before cocking his head towards his former bosses’ office. “The lieu in?” He asked.

“She hasn’t left her office since we found the last body.” Kat responded to which Carisi only nodded before heading towards Benson’s office. “Hey lieu, Hadid gave me the go ahead to work this case with you guys, if you approve.” Carisi said as he walked into Benson’s closing the door behind him. "If I approve? Hell, we need all of the help we can get, which is why I called in some help from the FBI. They have a unit that specifically deals with this kind of creep and they’ll be here around ten.” Benson explained, removing her glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose, a tall tell sign of her stress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover between my two favorite shows! Set in Season 14 of Criminal Minds and Season 21 of Law & Order: SVU.
> 
> Penelope Garcia is forty-four, newly single, and she has absolutely no taste in men. After a recent break from her long-term boyfriend, Sam, she takes sometime to completely unplug from her day-to-day life. She travels to New York for a programming seminar that she’s been invited to give a lecture and while she’s there she meets a few people who will change her life forever.
> 
> Meanwhile her team has to find and Unsub that has already killed three women, and has no intentions of slowing down. It'll take a little teamwork to find the man behind these murders. Will they catch him before it's too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really missed how crazy my search history is when I write. My personal FBI agent is getting very suspicious right now, but I assure you, i'm just writing a story! 
> 
> After posting the last chapter I threw myself into a writing frenzy, so now I know that this stories up to at least four chapters! I have almost finished writing the climax of the story, so i'm gauging this story will be around 8-10 chapter's long! Also, i've never had a beta-reader before. I barely proofread after I finish writing because I rarely make spelling errors, and I certainly don't make many grammatical errors (and when I do, i'm sure to catch myself). That being said I think this story could be a lot better if I had someone to help me!

“The three victims were all found in different alleys throughout Manhattan. The first victim Maria Clarkson, age thirty-eight, she was found in an alley way near Liberty Street. The second victim, Vanessa Hastings, forty-three, was found three minutes away in Exchange Alley. The last victim, Anna Staples, forty-two, was found on Governour’s Lane, which is seven minutes away from the last dump site.” JJ explained, this case was extremely time sensitive, which meant they had to do their usual briefings from the jet and since Penelope was on her annual leave, she was left presenting the case.

“They were all bound, raped, tortured, and their throats were slit. We’re most likely dealing with a sexual sadist, all of the victims had broken ribs, and they were covered in bruises from head to toe. Our Unsub gets off on the pain.” JJ finished leaving room for comments.

“They were all found in the financial district, but the first two were in fairly closed off spaces, the last one was pretty exsposed.” Reid commented, “Our Unsub could be evolving.”

“I agree with Reid. The first two murders were of high risk victims, both Maria and Vanessa were prostitutes, but Anna was a librarian. She was quiet, she rarely went out. She was low risk as they come.” Tara agreed, flipping through her case file.

“This is why this case is so urgent. If our Unsub is evolving and becoming confident after only two kills, then he doesn’t plan on slowing down any time soon, which means if he sticks to his pattern of abducting a new girl every five days, we only have sixteens hours before another girl goes missing. “Prentiss said, before nodding towards Rossi and Alvez. “Could you two check out the crime scenes? Reid and Tara will check out the victim’s apartments, Simmons and JJ will talk to the victim’s family. I’ll go over to the morgue, see what they can tell us about the bodies. Since Garcia is on vacation, we’ll be pulling in Kevin Lynch to assist us on this case.” Everyone nodded in agreement of their assignment.

* * *

“Those must be the suits…” Rollins trailed off, her eyes following the people on the way to the Lieutenants office. She still didn’t understand what a bunch of shrinks with guns would accomplish, but the lieutenant always knew best or at least she thought she did. “I thought they weren’t gonna be here for another hour?” Kat asked to no one in particular to which Rollins snorted, “They probably have a private jet ready to pick them up any second they want to swoop in and save the day, taking all of the credit for our hard work.”

The lieutenant had been expecting them, because she exited her office before they’d even had a chance to make it to her door. This was the other detectives cue to introduce themselves, they all seemingly moved at once to present themselves a united front behind their boss. “Unit Chief Prentiss, these are my detectives Amanda Rollins, Katriona Tamin, and Odafin Tutuola.” Benson said, introducing her small team, “Dominick Carisi here is on loan to us from the D.A.’s office. It’s all hands-on deck for this case, so whatever you need, just ask.”

Prentiss nodded. “Thank you, Captain Benson. These are my agents, SSA David Rossi, Spencer Reid, Tara Lewis, Luke Alvez, Jennifer Jareau, and Matt Simmons. After we set up shop here I’d like to have a few of my agents visit the crime scenes and the victim’s homes. I’d also like to bring in the victim’s family.”

“Sure, Rollins will help you guys get setup and then she’ll take your agents over to the latest crime scene.” Benson nodded, before dismissing Rollins, “Fin you can help interview the victim’s family, and Kat will visit the victims homes.”

* * *

The first few minutes of the car ride to the crime scene was quiet, both Rossi and Luke could feel the negativity rolling off of the younger detective in waves, but neither of them were willing to acknowledge it. “Was Lynch ever able to find anything connecting the victims other than their appearance and age?” Rossi asked sick of the awkward silence.

“Nothing, but the appearance is pretty specific. White, blonde hair, brown eyes, and a curvier build. Do you know the statistics for people with blonde hair and brown eyes? Eight percent.” Luke replied getting a strange look from both Rossi and Rollins, “Reid.” He simply replied, gaining an understanding look from Rossi.

“Agent Reid is our resident genius. IQ of a hundred and eighty-seven and eidetic memory. Do yourself a favor, don’t ask rhetorical questions around him.” Rossi quipped, gaining a slight smile from Rollins and a full grin from Luke.

* * *

“This place is vey clean. There’s nothing out of place, it’s almost too clean.” Reid observed as he looked through the first victim’s, Maria’s, apartment.

“Maria was a prostitute for a long time, keeping her apartment neat was probably the only thing she had control over.” Kat responded looking through a shelf full of books, she gained a strange look from the agents. “I used to work for VICE – neatness is s very common among older sex worker’s.” Kat responded.

Reid nodded, “That makes sense. After a long time in chaos people find even the most minuscule ways to keep a handle on things.” He paused, “It is a little unusual that she was still a prostitute. Statistically speaking an average’s prostitutes career span is seven years. Maria has prostitution arrests spanning over nineteen years.”

“Same for Vanessa Hastings, she was forty-three, but her first arrest for prostitution was over twenty-one years ago. So, either they were extremely lucky or that may have something to do with why the Unsubs’ targeting them.” Tara responded.

* * *

“I know this is extremely difficult for you and I can’t imagine what you’re going through, but is there anything you can tell us about your daughter that you didn’t tell the other detectives?” JJ asked, “Was anyone after Maria, did she have any enemies?”

“No, no – Maria was nice to everyone and everyone loved her. In the past she’d gone through some things, addiction, but she was getting passed that. She planned on going to beauty school in a few weeks.” Ms. Clarkson sniffled, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. “I just don’t understand why anyone would do this.”

“Ms. Clarkson, rest a assured that we will do everything in our power to catch this guy.” Simmons responded, reaching out to pat the older woman on the back. Ms. Clarkson laid her hand over Simmons, patting it twice, before standing up.

“Is there anything else you need or can I go?” Maria’s mother asked. Fin nodded, standing up to walk her out. “If you need anything or think of anything else, don’t hesitate to call me.” Fin replied, handing her one of his business cards as they walked.

JJ and Matt walked out of the interview towards where they’d setup the cork-board. Captain Benson and Prentiss sat at the desk surrounded by case files. “So, we talked to all three of the girl’s parents and they all pretty much told the same story. None of the girls had any enemies, they were thoroughly liked.” Matt explained, “But something struck me as odd. All three of the women were focused on making their lives better. Maria planned on going to cosmetology school, Vanessa checked into rehab and had even secured a job as a secretary, she was dead set on getting custody of her daughter, and Anna had started going out more, she’d even went back to school to finish her bachelor degree, so that she could teach.”

“So, maybe that’s why the unsub picked them? He saw that they were trying to better himself and maybe that angered him. The torture he put them through, the way he dumped them without any kind of covering. He’s a narcissistic, misogynistic, sexual sadist. He sees these women trying to better themselves, and maybe they rejected him, so in his mind he thought that they were too good for him.” Prentiss deduced, “JJ, Matt, get the other’s back here so that we can go over the profile. I think we’re ready to deliver the profile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! Feel free to shoot me you questions, criticism, or witticisms! And if you have any requests shoot them my way.
> 
> Question of the day, feel free to answer this below or just in your head: "What make's you love a television show?" It's all about the character's for me. The plot could be awful or cheesy, but if the character's are lovable or even a hate - to - love type, then the show will make me feel at home!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover between my two favorite shows! Set in Season 14 of Criminal Minds and Season 21 of Law & Order: SVU.
> 
> Penelope Garcia is forty-four, newly single, and she has absolutely no taste in men. After a recent break from her long-term boyfriend, Sam, she takes sometime to completely unplug from her day-to-day life. She travels to New York for a programming seminar that she’s been invited to give a lecture and while she’s there she meets a few people who will change her life forever.
> 
> Meanwhile her team has to find and Unsub that has already killed three women, and has no intentions of slowing down. It'll take a little teamwork to find the man behind these murders. Will they catch him before it's too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't love this chapter, but only because the last chapter was crap and I didn't realize it until I had already posted it! I also broke my posting streak of two days, i'm absolutely striving! :P

“What’s the difference between a whiskey sour and New York sour?” Penelope asked suggestively. Penelope wasn’t normally so bold (especially towards strangers), but her day had been long and tiring. A little flirtatious banter was just what she needed, it helped that he was tall, dark, and handsome, just her type.

“I mean I’d tell you, but I’d have to kill you, sweetheart.” The bartender drawled, a twinkle in his eye. “Now we wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Penelope’s voice was deep, raspy, flirtatious and the bartender seemed to be playing along. “I’m Penelope.” 

“Adam – and I’ll be right back with your drink, Miss Moneypenny.” Adam said with a smirk before turning around to his work station. Penelope silently watched him work, but her focus wasn’t on him. Her focus was on a million other things. Work, Sam, her unrefutable bad taste in men. She was forty-three, recently single, and she was completely alone outside of work. She was officially an old cat lady and she felt like she was running out of time. That feeling sucked. Majorly.

Before she knew it, Adam was sliding a very delicious concoction towards her, “Thank you.” Penelope mumbled before taking a nice sip of her drink, her mouth exploded in a mixture sweetness, sourness, and bitterness. It was delicious and Penelope let it be known. “This is the best cocktail I’ve ever had…” Penelope trailed off. “You’re a drink mixing god.” Adam grinned and chuckled, “I do my best…” He trailed off wiping down the bar, “So what are you dedicating this drink to?” He asked, his piercing blue eyes analyzing Penelope’s eyes. “Come one. It’s a tradition, all of my customers have to dedicate their first drink of the night to something.” Adam explained, wiping Penelope’s confusion away.

“In that case, I’m dedicating this drink to…”She hesitated. What was this drink for? What did this drink symbolize in her life? **_“A new beginning?”_** She thought with a snort. It was cheesy and totally predictable, but it’s what she wanted, right? She wanted a new beginning…someone to love her unconditionally…someone who made her feel a little less alone. “A new beginning and everything that entails!” Penelope exclaimed with a grin before lifting her glass and draining it efficiently.

“I like the sound of that and maybe you can fill me in on exactly what that entails? My shift ends in three minutes and I’d love for you to walk me to my car? This neighborhoods’ a little rough…” He teased.

“Of course, pretty boy, we wouldn’t want anything to happen to that handsome face of yours.” Penelope reciprocated his tease.

Four minutes later and not a minute longer, Penelope and Adam were walking towards the back of the **_‘Underdog’_** to Adam’s car. “So, what brought on your need for a new beginning?” Adam asked while Penelope leaned on him. Penelope was nowhere near drunk, but she was a little tipsy. Add that to her incredibly high, heels that she’d been in for hours, and she needed a little assistance.

“Would I be a cliché if I said it was about a guy?” Penelope asked. Adam chuckled, “If I’m being total honest. Yes, yes you would.” Penelope stopped in her tracks, gaping at him, before playfully hitting him. “Ouch! I never said that was a bad thing. Cliché isn’t bad, it’s just common.” Adam replied, before continuing walking, Penelope right behind him. “So, what’s the story? What did the jerk off do?”

Penelope sighed, “He cheated…it was my fault really. Not that he actually cheated, but that he felt the need to cheat. My job is very stressful and I work long hours, he just couldn’t handle it.” Penelope explained, a little dejected. Adam stopped her this time, “Hey, hey. It’s not your fault that he even felt that way. If he truly deserved you, he would’ve cherished every moment he had with you.” Adam replied forcefully, gripping Penelope tighter.

The air around them grew tense, violent. Without hesitation Adam pulled Penelope against him, crashing his lips against hers aggressively. Penelope paused, she didn’t react for a few seconds, before roughly pushing against Adam until he released her. She rubbed at her arm that would definitely be bruised later. “I – um, I don’t think this is a good idea. I don’t do one-night stands, I just got out of a relationship, and – “Adam interrupted her before she could continue her ramble.

“I get it, I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me.” Adam chuckled, his eyes flicking downward. “Um - my car is just over there. I think I can manage from here.” He said with a smile.

Penelope nodded, “Alright! It was nice meeting. Good night.” Penelope said before turning on her heels. Before she knew something had slammed into the back of her head and she fell face first into the gravel, her world graying.

“It didn’t have to end this way Penelope.”

* * *

“Our unsub is a white male, in his late thirties to early forties. He’s charismatic and attractive but aggressive. He most likely works or lives in the Financial District, but he doesn’t work on Wall Street.” Luke’s voice was strong and sturdy unlike his voice the first time he gave a profile. “He’s too impatient to have attended college. Whatever his job is, it allows him to get close to his victims in a short amount of time.” Tara explained.

Rossi pointed toward each of the victims, “All of these women were very cautious, so they wouldn’t have went off with just any man. They would’ve had to trust him.”

“He’s charming, which makes him so dangerous, like Ted Bundy. He also has a short temper, which means that if he even sense’s that someone’s disrespecting him then he’ll snap.” Spencer explained.

JJ nodded, “And he probably has as criminal background. It would’ve been for something minor, disturbing the peace, domestic violence, or assault and battery, but I doubt he would’ve been convicted. He’s persuasive, he would’ve done everything in his power to have the charges dropped.”

Matt interjected, “These victims are not chosen at random, they’re surrogates.” He paused, “He was most likely left by a longtime girlfriend who bares resemblance to our victims, which is why he began killing. This woman is most likely his endgame and finding her will lead us directly to our unsub.”

“Until we find this guy, Manhattan will be under a strict curfew. No one should be on the streets past nine-thirty p.m. and all bars and restaurants should close at nine. If you have any questions or if you think you know our unsub, feel free to call the tip line. Stay safe and have a good night.” Emily finished.

* * *

  
“I know Kevin went through the victims lives, but is there anything he could’ve missed?” Luke asked, sifting through his Lo Mein with his chopsticks. “Maybe we should call Garcia in? I know she’s on vacation, but I sure she won’t mind. She might be pissed that we kept this from her.” Luke suggested.

“Garcia?” Rollins asked, “She another agent?”

“No, she’s are technical analyst, and we could really use her help right now. Alvez, give her call.” Prentiss responded. Alvez nodded before whipping out his phone. Luke pushed away from the table, before standing up and leaving the room.

“Hey Garcia, I know you and Sam are on your romantic getaway, but we have a case that we could really use your help on. Call us when you get this, Chica.” Alvez said after reaching Penelope’s voicemail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover between my two favorite shows! Set in Season 14 of Criminal Minds and Season 21 of Law & Order: SVU.
> 
> Penelope Garcia is forty-four, newly single, and she has absolutely no taste in men. After a recent break from her long-term boyfriend, Sam, she takes sometime to completely unplug from her day-to-day life. She travels to New York for a programming seminar that she’s been invited to give a lecture and while she’s there she meets a few people who will change her life forever.
> 
> Meanwhile her team has to find and Unsub that has already killed three women, and has no intentions of slowing down. It'll take a little teamwork to find the man behind these murders. Will they catch him before it's too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm spacing these next few chapters out because my muse for this story is waning, and I don't want to loose it altogether! This chapter is a bit on the short side, but it answer's a few questions!

The Unsub had undoubtedly found his next victim and they were no closer to finding the bastard. It didn’t help that they were on day one of his holding period. In two days his current victim would be dead, and the next day they’d have a new damn body. “Did Kevin find anything new? Anything that the victims overlapped. Maybe a restaurant or bar?” Prentiss nervously chewed at her thumb nail.

“Uh no. The first two victims almost always paid in cash, and the last victim, Anna, had a few charges at multiple bars in the area, but no repeats.” JJ explained before asking, “What about Garcia, did she call back?”

Alvez shook his head, “No, but you know how she is about her vacations. They’re the only time she gets to unplug, but she eventually breaks.” Prentiss frowned. “That may be, but we don’t have much time for that and we could really use her help. Could someone contact Sam?” Prentiss asked, “In the mean time we have Uni’s canvassing every bar, diner, or club in the area. Hopefully that’ll get us something.”

“I’ll call Sam.” Alvez responded pulling out his phone. He gained a few strange looks from the team. “What? Lisa and I double-dated with them a few times. He’s a nice guy.” His statement lightened the mood considerably, even gaining a few chuckles from Rossi.

* * *

Penelope groaned, shifting her head from side to side. Her head felt as if it was being split open down the middle, and the room was spinning. She reached for her head only to find her hands were bound above her head. “Huh...?” She mumbled in confusion, her vision cleared slightly, her senses becoming alerted.

“Good! You’re awake, you were starting to scare me.” Adam said from his seat directly across from her. “You know Penelope, I thought you were different. I thought you really wanted to change, but I guess you were like the others.”

“What’s going on…” She trailed off, her breathing ragged, “What’re you doing?” She asked. Adam scooted his chair closer to the bed where Penelope was restrained. “I’m just giving you what you wanted, Penelope. You claim you wanted to change Penelope, but that’s not true is it? You want to pretend to be so high and might, but you’re just like the other’s. You’re scum and I’m going to show you exactly. What. You. Deserve.” Adam explained, punctuating his last three words by squeezing Penelope’s thigh hard enough to leave a bruise.

* * *

“Emily, I just got off of the phone with Sam, and um - did she tell you anything about the two of them breaking up?” Luke asked, puzzled. Emily looked up from a case file she’d gone over a dozen times, “What? No – did he say what happened?” Luke shook his head, “No but he did say they called off their trip.”

“Then where did she go? And why didn’t she tell us?” Emily asked. This was totally unlike Penelope. The woman could barely keep what she had for breakfast to herself, let alone her splitting from the man she’d been dating for the last three years. “I don’t have an answer to either of those questions, but I had Kevin pull her credit card history and she bought a last-minute ticket to New York, apparently there’s a programming seminar that she’s speaking at.” Luke explained.

“Wait, she’s here? Then why isn’t she answering her phone? I’m sure she has seen the news by now.” This was unusual, even for Penelope and that was saying something. “You know Penelope, she hates watching the news. It’s all misery and death, and she prefers to leave that at work.” Luke explained with a shrug. Emily nodded skeptically, “Maybe so, but something about this just doesn’t sit right with me. We should check out the seminar.”

“I’ll get my coat.” Luke replied with a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Question of the day: If you could spend one day with any character from any movie, tv show, or book, who would it be? For me it would probably be Olivia Benson!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions or any writing requests feel free to send them my way! (I kind of want to write a Penelope/Sonny drabble) 
> 
> A little Question of the Day: What is you favorite color? (Comment your answer below) Mine is Turquoise! <3


End file.
